


the act of love

by yaskiers



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Acting AU, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, geralt/jaskier is mentioned but its in literally one line, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaskiers/pseuds/yaskiers
Summary: The one good thing about night shoots, specifically this one, was that she was filming with Yennefer, her co-star.Who she also happened to be hopelessly in love with.(aka the yenntriss acting au we all need)
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	the act of love

Triss awoke to the sound of her third alarm, the one she had specifically set as a last resort in case all else failed. Fuck. As she slowly forced herself out of bed (why oh _why_ had she become an actress- no one else had to wake up at 3 in the goddamn morning to shoot a fight scene) she came to the altogether unsurprising conclusion that today would be awful.

After hastily dressing herself in sweats (she’d be wearing her costume for most of the day anyways, and the night crew knew better than to judge) and pouring herself a scalding cup of coffee that burned her tongue, she raced out of the door and into the waiting car. 

“Sleep in?” her driver, Priscilla asked. 

“Shut up,” she grumbled, because it was 3 in the goddamn morning. Priscilla, the traitor, just laughed. 

*

When they arrived on set, Triss could feel herself tensing the slightest bit, as she always seemed to do. Not that she didn’t enjoy her job- gods know she wouldn’t wake up at 3 in the morning for anything less than what she truly loved, and the role she was playing was one of her favorites- it was still stressful, and night shoots always seemed to hit her the hardest. The one good thing about night shoots, specifically this one, was that she was filming with Yennefer, her co-star. 

Who she also happened to be hopelessly in love with. 

*

In Triss’ defense, it was almost impossible to _not_ fall in love with Yennefer Vengerbergu. She was, well, _perfect_. 

The way her dark, gorgeous hair fell down her shoulders. The way her eyes stared right into Triss’, and Triss was sure that she could lose herself in their depths. The way her accent would slip into her lines as she said them, ruining their takes but blessing them with her laughter that reminded Triss of what an angel would certainly sound like. 

The way she chose tea over coffee, and hot chocolate over both. The way she wore almost exclusively black, and yet pulled it off effortlessly. The way her lips would quirk up slightly when she was trying not to laugh. The way she could easily go from being powerful and almost terrifying while acting and then be laughing the next second after an assistant dropped a coffee or someone forgot their line. 

She was stunning, and Triss was head over heels for her. 

*

Hair and makeup was done in a blur, and Triss barely knew what was happening before they were standing on set, Yennefer across the room from her wearing a black gown that did nothing to help Triss focus on her job. 

The film they were filming, which was to be part of a trilogy, was definitely one of Triss’ favorite projects, and not only because of Yennefer. 

It was about a young sorceress (Yennefer) coming into her birthright, and ending a generations long rivalry by befriending a young witch (Triss). 

They were currently shooting a negotiation-soon-to-be-fight scene between the two characters, and the atmosphere was expectant. 

They had rehearsed this almost endlessly, of course, and Triss was almost certain she could do it in her sleep. 

As they waited for their director, Julian “Jaskier” Pankratz to finally arrive (it was just like him to show up late, he was probably being delayed by his boyfriend. Again.), Yennefer caught Triss’ eye and mouthed “It is way too fucking early”. 

Triss fell in love with her all over again. 

Nodding her head in agreement, she grabbed her now lukewarm coffee from a table just off of the carpet she was standing on and sipped it slowly, letting the caffeine seep through her veins and hopefully give her the energy to get through the day. 

*

When Jaskier _finally_ came through the door, looking as if he had run the entire way from his flat (which Triss honestly wouldn’t have been _too_ surprised to hear, he always did have a wild side), Triss was out of coffee.

“Sorry, sorry.” He didn’t sound all that apologetic. 

*

They started filming, and Triss fell into autopilot. Acting was something she had always loved to do, even as a child in the school pageants at the boarding school she had attended, Aretuza. She loved the way in which she could lose herself in _being_ another person, in feeling the emotions they felt, in reacting the way they would, in speaking in their voice. It felt like an escape, almost. Like she was a shapeshifter from one of the stories her mother would tell her, and she was slipping through the lives of her bodies with the ease that others change clothing.

The scene was more or less simple; a conversation between Anya, Yennefer’s character, and Anna, Triss’ character. Anya was offering land by the sea, where Anna and her descendants could live, finally ending the feud over the lands that both of the character’s families had coveted for generations. Anna was tempted to accept, to finally leave the legacy of blood behind, until it was revealed that Anya had killed Anna’s brother. 

That was when the real fun began, the fight scene. 

*

Normally, Triss felt neutral towards fighting. She did her own stunts, and she had very little preference in whether or not she fought. Of course, she wasn’t normally fighting with Yennefer. 

Normally, she wouldn’t see the way that Yennefer’s braid whipped around her face as she spun with her sword, her movements so graceful that Triss momentarily froze. Normally, she wouldn’t see the elegant flick of Yennefer’s wrist as she _tossed a knife_ as if it was a pen. 

It was… distracting. 

  
*

Somehow she managed to get herself under control well enough that they had their perfect take, as Jaskier loved to call it. It was almost dawn now, and they had been given the morning off to “get some sleep. Or don’t, I won’t tell you what to do”, and Yennefer had asked Triss if she would want to grab something to eat before they both left. 

She had barely finished her sentence before Triss had agreed. 

*

They walked together to a Starbucks nearby, the cool air setting Triss’ senses on alert. She was about to open the door when Yennefer grabbed her wrist, gently turning Triss to face her. 

Triss could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest, her breath caught in her throat as her co-star leaned in slightly towards her. 

Surely she wasn’t- 

Yennefer’s free hand reached up to gently cup Triss’ face, and _then_ -

She kissed her. 

*

It could have gone on for hours, for seconds, for minutes. Triss was too distracted by the feel of Yennefer’s lips on hers (just as soft as she had imagined) and the scent of lilacs and gooseberries flooding her world to know, or to care. 

When Yennefer pulled away (too soon, it would _always_ be too soon), Triss stared at her in a daze, belatedly wondering if this was some kind of sleep-deprivation-induced hallucination. 

“I’ve waited to do that _all day._ ”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hello my lovely readers!!
> 
> i am back on my yenntriss agenda because i am still horrified that this ship hasn't reached 100 works yet (not to mention over 60 of said works are geraskier works with yenntriss as a side pairing... i don't have anything against geraskier- i mean my entire ao3 is geraskier lmao- but yenntriss is so underrated and i hate it)
> 
> ANYWAYS quick disclaimer that i've never played the games and i only know the bare minimum about Priscilla, so sorry if she's ooc. also i don't know anything about films and how they're made, so sorry if this is super inaccurate.
> 
> comments are everything! 
> 
> feel free to say hi on twitter or tumblr @trissifer :)


End file.
